September 3rd
by Dallas Angel
Summary: September 3rd, a Friday, this year occurred on the 2nd week of school. The day that since 2 years ago 6 students are always absent. Full Summary Inside. disclaimer i don't own twilight
1. I miss you

**Summary: September 3rd, a Friday, this year occurred on the 2nd week of school. The day that since 2 years ago 6 students are always absent. A gothic loner, a captain of the football team , a fashstinista, a captain of the swim team, a head cheerleader, and a captain of the baseball team all ex-best friends. Why all because of something that happen on September 3. Will they find out what or who has been keeping them apart or will they stay apart forever. **

I Hate September 3rd (aka I Miss You)

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow

My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I Miss You by Miley Cyrus

Bella POV

!

Dang it. Morning already. Guess I better wake up for my first day of being a junior. Yeah. NOT! I already know whats going to happen.:

I was going to walk in and be greeted by the welcoming committee-my own personal bully squad. Then someone (probably Tanya) will 'accidentally' stick out there foot out and I'll fall then Jacob Black (my boyfriend) will catch me. We'll walk to class and I'll take a seat in the back acting invisible. If a teacher calls on me I'll answer then go back to my invisible phase. Jake will walk me to my classes. When lunch comes me and Jake will choose a table in the back. Someone (Tanya) will 'accidentally' trip and send their food all over me. Jake and I will get up and I'll change into the spare clothes I've brought for just this purpose. Will go back to the cafeteria and finish are lunches. Then its basically the morning except with different classes. After school will head to Jake's house and do homework and watch some TV. At about 5pm I'll go home eat dinner, take a shower, and get ready for bed. Yeah thats basically my 1st day of school.

Wait I forgot something, nothing important or anything just pretending to hate my ex-best friends. Sigh. I miss them all so much. Edward Mason, Alice Brandon, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, and Rosalie Hale. I can't believe it's going to be 5 years next week on Friday. September 3 to be exact. Its not that I don't see them I do it's just that we aren't best friends anymore and I miss them all a lot. Well the past is the past right you have to move on- they all have. They left and they all make fun of me like everybody else. I really don't know what happened.

Emmett and Jasper were the big brothers I never had, Rosalie and Alice were like my sisters we did everything together, and Edward he was the best best friend anyone could ever have. He helped me through everything he knew what I liked and what I didn't like and he cared or I thought he did. Now he's worst then all the rest. Hey, but thats part of the job of being one of the most popular boys in school. He's now dating Tanya Denali the most popular girl in school.

Well I better hurry up I don't want Jake to worry. I got out of bed and went to get ready.

I brushed my teeth. Then I brushed my dark brown hair just letting it hang in its usual boring way. I went to my closet and grabbed a purple shirt with a red, black, and silver design in the middle. I put on some black jeans and grabbed a black jacket. I got on my black and purple tennis shoes on.

I went downstairs and grabbed a pop tart and my backpack. I ran outside to wait for Jake. Lucky for me he was already their. I hopped in his car

"Hey beautiful," Jake greeted.

"Hey Jake," I replied.

"Ready for school?"

"No"

"Maybe it'll be better this year,"

"Yeah maybe,"

Saying this I already knew the answer. The only way high school could go was down, and I've reached rock bottom. The only good thing about rock bottom is knowing it can't get worst. I hope.

Edward POV

"Honey wake up," My mother Esme called.

"5 more minutes," I groaned.

"No now,"

"Fine,"

I got out of bed and went to my bathroom to get ready. 1st I shook out my bronze hair. Tanya Denali (my girlfriend) says that thats one of the hottest things about me.

Tanya has been my girlfriend since middle school. She says were popular I don't know about that, but I do know she only started saying that since Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen (my ex-best friends) left me. We have known each other since we were born since are parents were best friends, we were all forced together. Well they left as soon as they got the chance. Well forget them. They forgot me. Well not exactly they make sure to send hate-filled glances my way at least once a day and I send them right back. Pretending to fill the same way, but I don't, I miss my best friends, especially Bella.

Well whatever who needs them.

I finished getting ready. I put on a black shirt with a white skull and wings and blue jeans.

I grabbed my bag, a pop tart, and my key and got in my car. I turned on the engine and was about to back down my driveway when my phone rang. I looked at the Caller ID it was Tanya. I picked up the phone.

"Hey baby," she said before I could say anything.

"Hey Tan," I replied.

"What are you driving'"

"The same car I always drive my silver Volvo," When I said this I knew what she was really asking: Are you coming to school today? She ask just in case I don't. I don't have a pattern some days I just don't feel like coming to school.

"Kay, see you at school'" She said interrupting my thoughts.

"Kay,"

I drove off to school thinking about how the only good thing about school is Tanya. I was thinking about turning around but I thought about how it's only 7 hours to get out. Even though it kept me driving I knew that 7 hours was not short enough.

Alice POV

I sat up after having another weird dream. It was about Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Edward Mason, Bella Swan, and I arguing in the meadow.

The place that all of us had found as kids. We would sit there or pick flowers in the Spring. We would run around or suntan in the Summer. We would play in the leaves in the Fall. In the Winter we hold girls vs. boys snowball fights. The meadow held are private club that we would play in. That meadow was were we and-I know I still do- would go when we were sad or upset.

Sigh. I miss them all so much. I would go up and talk to them but they all hate me now, so instead I just pretend I hate them to. I don't know why they hate me. I hate September 3. Its all thats days fault. I don't know why but the day before everything was fine then that stupid day rolled along everything got messed up.

I haven't done anything wrong. Well no point dwelling on the past. Who needs them I have James Nomad – my boyfriend.

I got up with that thought in my mind. I went in to the bathroom and spiked my midnight black hair. I put on a hot pink blouse and leggings with a skirt to match.

I went downstairs made some cereal then called James.

"Hey honey," James said when he picked up the phone.

"Hey,"

"So ready for are 1st day as juniors?"

"Yeah and pigs can fly,"

"What, why didn't you tell me?"

"Very funny James,"

"I know right,"

"Bye, see you at school,"

"Kay, bye,"

I hung up the phone and finished eating my cereal. I grabbed my bag and headed to school.

I went out the door and began to walk to school. I have always walked to school, since I was in the third grade. I lived close to all the schools so to save gas I walk. We all used to walk together – Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and I.

Good times. No, I stopped that train of thought immediately. I stopped walking and got back into character. When I was finished and continued to walk to school.

Hoping that soon I'll get to take the mask off and be with my best friends again.

Jasper POV

I rolled and fell on the floor. I forced my eyes open and looked at the time. It was (unfortunately) time to get up. I got up brushed my teeth, threw on some t-shirt and jeans and got up. I went downstairs and made me some breakfast. I reached in are pantry to grab some cereal. When I reached in it just happened to be Alice's favorite cereal.

I don't know why we still keep it here, they all stopped coming by a long time ago. By them I mean Alice Brandon, Bella Swan, Edward Mason, Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Cullen. I haven't talked to them since September 3rd. I haven't talked to them but I know they all hate me because they trip me and send hateful glances.

Why is beyond me. All I know is ever since September 3rd they've hated me. So instead of showing them how much I miss them, I pretend to hate them to. Not that I don't have a reason to be mad at them. I just forgave them a long time ago.

Well whatever. I made and ate my breakfast. I went out to the car and jumped on my motorcycle.

I drove off in the direction of my girlfriend Maria Garcia's house. When I got there she was already waiting. I parked and got off the bike.

"Hey babe," I called to Maria.

"Hey."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, what took you so long?"

"Hey some of us don't wake up at the crack of dawn."

"I don't get up at the crack of dawn. You just need to stop waking up 5 minutes after your suppose to pick me up."

"Whatever just get on the bike." I walked over to my motorcycle and got on. I turned to see what was taking Maria so long.

"Hey what are you waiting for," I called out.

"For you to say 'Maria you win'"

"Seriously."

"Seriously."

"Fine, Maria you win."

"Okay." She skipped over to my bike and hopped on. I rode down the road thinking. Not about the road, of course not, I know this road by heart. I was thinking about my ex-best friends hoping that whatever they think I did was forgivable.

Rosalie POV

_ *She got them apple bottom jeans boots with the fur with the fur the whole club was looking at her she hit the floor she hit the floor next thing you know shorty got low low low low low low*_

I woke up and answered the phone.

"Hey Roy."

"Hey Rose."

"Whats up with the wake up call?"

"Didn't want you to be late."

"Very funny, next time leave it to my alarm clock."

"Sure, well bye."

"Bye Roy."

"Oh Rose before I hang up."

"Yeah Roy."

"Don't even think about going back to sleep."

I hung up the phone. I didn't go back to sleep, because I had a feeling Roy would know if I did.

I got up and went to my bathroom. I began to brush through my long golden hair.

I went out and packed my bag remembering my cheerleader uniform..

I put on favorite outfit. It was a black mini skirt with dark blue skinny jeans and a black skin tight shirt. It was the outfit Alice bought me 2 years ago.

Alice Brandon 1 of my ex-best friends (she's now the head designer of the design team). The others were Emmett Cullen (now captain of the baseball team), Jasper Whitlock (now captain of the swim team), Edward Mason (now captain of the football team), and Isabella (now a gothic loner).

I really don't know what happened. September 2nd every things fine. September 3rd everything turns black. I didn't try to find out was wrong they made sure to let me know that what ever they think I did was unforgivable.

Instead I turned into what I am today: Head cheerleader of a bunch of bimbo's. Have dated every single boy at Forks High (except Edward, Jasper, and Emmett of course). One of the most popular girls at Forks High. Not trusting anyone because you know they'd all turn on you if thats what it took to get to the top. Acting mean and standoffish.

But thats the point its all just an act. I don't like acting this way, but its better than showing them how much they hurt me. Stop Rosalie just stop thinking about it.

I ran downstairs grabbed a granola bar and my purse and jumped into my Bright red Ferrari.

I drove to school hoping to become the old Rosalie again. To be Rose again. I hoped to be able to drop the act I hoped to be able to drop the act. I hoped to be me and not the mask I have formed. I hoped that a new school year meant a new beginning.

Emmett POV

I sat up. Today is my 1st day as a Junior.

I got out of bed. I packed my backpack and got dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

I walked and I tripped. I almost laughed. Keyword here is almost.

I don't laugh anymore. I haven't laughed since the 6th grade. I smile but only around my girlfriend-Beatrix Forest.

Why well it's all September 3rd's fault. Why because that's the day my ex-best friends- Rosalie Hale, Edward Mason, Isabella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Jasper Whitlock.

Rosalie Hale used to be smart and funny but protective, now she's just another blond bimbo cheerleader who dates every guy in school not caring about any of them. Edward Mason used to be fun and creative but sometimes a stick in the mud, now he's a football jock that doesn't care about anything or anyone. Bella used to be caring, smart, and a little weird, now she's a person who cast's everyone away. Alice always was a fashion person but she would help anyone In the blink of an eye, now she's a person who cares about herself and clothes. Jasper used to be a person you could place bets with; a person you would love on your side in a snowball fight; but he was caring and kind, now he's a swimmer and all he cares about is swimming. But that's just my opinion and I'm biased, but that's what happens when some of the most important people in your life leave you and start to hate me for no reason.

Well screw them, who needs them. I don't

I got off the floor. I went ate my breakfast and called my girlfriend.

"Hey Bear-Bear," I said when she picked up the phone.

"Hey M&M," She said. (We have awesome nicknames, right.)

"What's up?"

"Nothing, what about you, you sound upset?"

"Nothing at all."

"Don't lie to me."

"Nothing, just worried about a new school year."

"It's gonna be, you'll see."

"Your probably right. Well bye see you there."

"Kay, bye."

I got my stuff and went to my car.

I hopped in wishing for a better year. Wishing hard. Hopefully wishes come true. Because this wish is for a better life, for a better future, and for happiness. I really hope a shooting star is passing over.


	2. Change

But I believe in whatever you do  
And I'll do anything to see it through

Because these things will change, can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win

We'll sing hallelujah!  
We'll sing hallelujah! Oh

-Change by Taylor Swift

Change

Bella POV

We arrived at the school. I waited for Jake to come around and get me. I keep up the clumsy act because well I just don't feel like changing it.

When Jake came and got me out we went in and were pulled over by the welcoming committee-aka Tanya.

"Hey look who it is its loner ." I just kept walking ignoring her like usual. You know how they say if you ignore a bully they just go away. Well for Tanya that's not true so she just kept going. "The girl with no future she'll probably live with her Dad forever, since her Mom didn't want her.

After years of ignoring her that's the comment that made me snap. "Tanya I can't believe you just said that I have no future. I have a future; you on the other hand will be alone on the streets as a hobo. That is if you even graduate. Everybody here knows that your GPA is 1.0 and that the only reason you've got by all these years is that your parents pay off the school. As for that little comment about my mom not wanting me yeah she left, but do you know what my dad loves me do you know if your dad does." After that I walked away gracefully down the hall. Leaving behind shocked faces that little mousy Isabella Swan just told off one of the 2nd most popular girls in school.

….LATER THAT DAY….….

Still BPOV

I called up Seth the period before lunch. I needed a favor and he and his sister Leah are the only ones who can do it for me.

"Seth get down to Forks High School by 12:00pm (my lunch time) with Leah, my guitar, your keyboard, Jake's bass, and Leah's drums and get ready to do my favorite song. Do not ask questions."

"Okay" Was all he replied.

I hung up the phone and got prepared for lunch.

….12:00pm LUNCH…..….….

Still BPOV

I walked onto the random stage that no one uses in the cafeteria and just stood there. All of a sudden Jake, Seth, and Leah walk on stage with the equipment. We started to set up. When everything was ready I started talking into the mike.

"Hello people guess what I'm going to sing a song. It's Ignorance by Paramore. If you don't like that song shut up and deal with it." The band began to play, and then I began to sing.

If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, no, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
hey, It's good, hey, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, no, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
hey, It's good, hey, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"

When we were finished the cafeteria was silent. Then a girl that goes by the name of Angela Weber stood up and began to clap. Then her boyfriend Ben Cheney stood up to and began to clap. Then one by one everyone began to stand up and clap. Soon there were only 6 people sitting down Tanya (of course), Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. They must have realized that I was talking to them.

I went over and hugged the band. I told Seth and Leah to get back to school and blame it on me that they ditched. They'd probably get away with it. Everyone loves me in La Push.

I took down the materials and went outside and threw the stuff in Jake's car. Then I went back inside and grabbed Jake by the hand and led him to our next class.

When I sat down, I was thinking about how this morning I thought about this being a boring day. Ha, boy was I wrong.

….AFTER SCHOOL…..….….

Still BPOV

After School I went to my English Teacher.

"Um… Excuse me sir, but I 'm was wondering if there was any club an aspiring writer could join." I asked.

"Why yes, there is, it's a group where you write something a read it a the group comments, makes suggestions, ect. It's called the Writer's Circle." He replied.

"Really, when do you meet?"

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Really can I join?"

"Sure ."

"Thank You." I was so happy I almost hugged him. I then walked out of the classroom and met Jake at his truck.

"What to you so long babe? I was worried." He asked.

"I was signing up for the Writer's Circle. The schools club for aspiring writers." I said with big smile my face.

"Oh. Well okay when does this club meet?" He asked.

"Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays."

"Oh okay, what time do you need me to pick you up," He asked.

"Well Jake, I was wondering if maybe I could talk Charlie into getting me my own car."

"What. Why would you want your own car?" He asked startled.

"So I can drive around even when you're busy."

"Oh well that seems practical."

"Really do you think Charlie will buy it?"

"Yeah, totally."

"Great." I then hopped in his car and waited for him to get in. When he did I think I tried to talk to me but my mind was somewhere else. It was imagining my first meeting at the Writer's Circle.

….IN THE MORNING…..….….

Alice POV

I walked into school day. I heard Bella told off Tanya today. Good for her. It's a good thing for her to change. Then I got to thinking if she can change why can't I.

….AT LUNCH…..….….

Still Alice POV

At lunch I had my Sketch Pad and was designing my new look. Then all of a sudden Bella got on stage. She began to sing and as I listened to the lyrics I got inspired and began to draw.

When her song finished I barely noticed, so when everyone stood up and applauded I barely noticed.

In the middle of her second song I finished. That's when I started paying attention. I noticed she's a really good singer. When she finished I join the standing ovation.

After she had cleared out the cafeteria went back to normal. I started eating my lunch. I think James tried to talk to me but I don't know if I'm correct. I was thinking about how when I get home I was going to design my new look and how tomorrow I was going to blow everyone away.

….AFTER SCHOOL…..….….

Still APOV

After school James drove me home. He asked what time to pick me up tomorrow. I told him I'm going to drive myself. He asked why. I just told him it was a surprise.

When I got in my room I pulled out my fabric and started designing. I made skirts, shirts, shorts, tank tops, and pants with different patterns but the same 4 colors: gold, purple, black, and red.

I can't wait to see everyone's face tomorrow.

….….AT HOME, THE NEXT DAY …..…..…..….…

Still APOV

I woke up the next day smiling. I was going to shock the entire school with my new look.

I got out of bed and went straight to my closet. I went and came out with a black t-shirt with purple letters that said _Oxymoron: bubbly Goth aka Me_. I found it amusing. I then put on a pair of black skinny jeans with purple hearts on the bottom part.

I went out to my black Porsche with a red stripe down it. I got in and turned on the radio. I turned the channel to 93.3. They were playing Grenade by Bruno Mars, one of my favorite songs so I started singing along.

Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby

But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no

When the song ended, I had arrived at school unfortunately I had my windows rolled down, so just looking at one kids face you could they were all thinking who had stolen Alice Brandon's car. Everyone in this believes I overly peppy and could never listen to something like that. Ha, I'll show them. I stepped out of my car and went into the school doors. Of course Tanya had a comment.

"You a Goth, ha what a joke."

I just flipped her off and went to class.

.….…. AT LUNCH …..….…..….…

Still APOV

I went into the cafeteria and looked for James. Since we don't have any morning classes together, I haven't seen him all day.

I then spotted him at some table near the window. I went and sat next to him.

"Hey James."

"Hey hon-, what are you wearing? " He asked, apparently startled by my outfit.

"Clothes."

"I can see that but what type of clothes."

"Clothes I designed last night."

"Why?" I think he's getting irritated, to bad.

"Because I like them."

"What does your shirt say?"

"Read it."

"_Oxymoron: bubbly Goth aka Me" _He read out loud.

"I find it funny, what about you."

"I don't."

"To bad."

I then began to eat my lunch and when I was done I went to the art room needing to draw something to blow off some steam.

"Hello what do you need Alice." The art teacher said.

"I need to blow off some steam me and James got in a fight over my outfit."

"Really, well I like, and even more since you do."

The art teacher was like my second mom. Since mine wasn't around a lot. She was always there when I needed someone to talk to. She allowed me to come into the art room anytime I needed. She has helped me when I was in a problem, when I don't know what to do. She treats me just like I was here on daughter., and for that I am eternally grateful.

I drew angels spreading there wings and flying. I drew 6 each going separate ways with looks of anger on there faces.

Then I drew the clearing, the clearing from my childhood. Then I added the angels, but they weren't angels they were just regular people. They were still angry, but they also looked kind of sad. Then I added I drew more detail. When I was done I realized I had drawn my dream of Jasper, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I fighting in the clearing.

This is getting kind of creepy. This is the 2nd time. The odds of this ever happening are very slim. Since we've haven't spoken since the 6th grade. That's what's scary though because every time I have one those kinds of dreams or draw one of these pictures it always comes true. Always, as in it has never not come true, with the chances of this so slime I'm wondering if I'm breaking down. Losing touch. Maybe I'll have to be a retired physic before my non-existent career has taken off.

Just then the bell rang I stuffed the picture in my bag and went to my next class.

.…. THE MORNING WHEN ALICE CAME IN GOTH ….…..….…

Rosalie POV

Yesterday Bella stood up to Tanya and rocked out the cafeteria. Alice is planning some new style. I really could care less what.

I don't want to go to school today and listen to Tanya be mean to the other kids and then complain about something stupid. I already told Royce I was sick and my parents aren't home so I'll just fake illness today and go tomorrow. I think balances it out.

All of a sudden I hear a yell from downstairs.

"Rosalie, it's time to get up and ready for school." Oh crap I forgot about the maid.

"Okay." I quickly put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I ran downstairs and grabbed a poptart. I grabbed my emergency hoodie so I wouldn't be cold and went into the garage to get my skateboard I haven't used since the 8th grade.

I got on the board and put on my hoodie. Then I boarded out of the garage.

On the way to school I played one of my favorite songs on my ipod, Sk8er Boi by Avirl Lavigne.

He was a boy and she was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
He was a punk and She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her, She'd never tell, but secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes

He was a Skater Boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to Earth

Five years from now she sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on T.V and guess who she see's  
Skater boy rocking up MTV!  
She calls up her friends they already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
She tags up along and  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down

(2x)He was a skater boy

She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Showing the pretty face what he's worth

(Music)

Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside

He's just a boy and  
I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world

(Music)

(2x)I'm with the Skater Boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About the girl he use to know

By the time the song ended I was at school. I spotted Royce at the curb, talking to some of his friends.

"Hey Royce."

"Hello who are you."

"Not funny you know who I am."

"No I'm sorry I don't recognize you." As he said that, I took off the hood to my hoodie and took out my earphones. All of a sudden Royce recognized me. "Rosalie, honey, what's happened to you I thought you were sick."

"No I was trying to ditch school, but got caught by the maid."

"What's gotten into you today it's not even 8 o'clock yet and you've already tried to ditch school and you showed up to school looking like a boy on a dirt with wheels."

"Hey don't diss the board."

"Diss is that even a word."

"It is now, peace I'm going to my locker."

"Why were going to gym first period." **(A/N: Anyone else have gym in the morning I do and it sucks I'm barely awake and I'm required to run laps, it is not my forte.)**

"I need some place to drop my board."

"How about dropping the 'board' in my car?"

"Nah, my lockers fine."

I walked off and who run into but Tanya, just my flippin' luck.

"Rose what are you wearing."

"Clothes."

"Really I thought it was dirt sewn together."

"Really, and I still look hot, man I know your jealous."

"No, you look like a boy."

"No I don't or you wouldn't have called me Rose which is not my name."

"But Rosalie's to long."

"Then how about this proposition, you don't talk to me at all."

"Rose-" She started with her whinny voice.

"Shut up just shut up or I will slap you to mars and the only thing you'll see is the red rover and red dirt."

"And martians."

"SHUT UP! You are the most annoying girl in the world." Just then Edward walked by. "Edward control your psychopath you call a girlfriend." I then stomped off very irritated and put my board in my locker.

I went to P.E. and who do I run into none other than my boyfriend Royce.

"Dear, that was very unlady like."

"So?"

"You should apologize to Tanya."

"NO!"

"I don't like you when you're this way."

"To bad deal with it."

"I shouldn't have to deal with it, you are going to clean up your act right now." Now I was mad, how dare he talk to me like I'm a child.

"Your right Royce, you shouldn't have to deal with it so I'm breaking up with your sorry behind. Now leave before I do something I regret." I turned to walk away, but then Royce grabbed my arm.

"Let me go," I said through clenched teeth.

"No, you are mine and will always be mine." That did it I swung my fist around hit Royce right in the jaw, this caused him to let my arm go. I then skipped off to P.E. happy, and I didn't want to come to school today.

.…. CHEERLEADING PRACTICE ….…..….…

Still RPOV

I went out onto the field and went up to the girls.

"Okay girls were learning a new cheer today."

"What is it?" Tanya asked.

"Imma 'bout to tell you. It goes like this:

We are the Knights (X , STOMP, X, STOMP)  
We are the best (X, STOMP, X, STOMP)  
The other team (X, STOMP, X, STOMP)  
Can take a rest, Yes!

Another one:

H (pause) O-T,  
We're hot so hot,  
The strong, proud, Packers,  
Can't be stopped,  
Our Spirit is rising, And can't be undone,  
Watch out Knights XX we're number 1!"

"I don't like those cheers." Tanya whined.

"To bad." Tanya was about to reply when it started to rain, so I walked off the field to my locker grabbed my stuff and skate board.

On my way out Royce offered me a ride home. I rode my skate board

**A/N: I'm sorry for being gone so long. I've had writers block, but that's gone now. I hoped you liked this chapter. I've worked hard on it. I got the cheers from .com and the lyrics from .**


	3. Potential Break up

The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
'Cause without me you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost'  
So you will know

-Potential Breakup Song by Aly and Aj

Bella POV

On Friday afternoon my dad my dad got me a black Jaguar XF. To celebrate I drove down to La Push to see Jake.

When I arrived I knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again, again no one answered. I had seen Jake's car in the driveway so I knew he was home. I knocked one last time, he still didn't answer. So I picked the lock with my hair pin and walked inside.

Do you know what I see, Leah making out with Jacob on the couch.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" I asked.

"Bella," Jacob exclaimed with surprise. "What are you doing here."

"I came to see my boyfriend, but it looks like he already has company."

"Bella, it's not what it looks like."

"Then what is Jacob Black you have 30 seconds to explain."

"Leah and I… are practicing… for her… play." I knew he was lying, because he was thinking to hard on it.

"Liar."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you were thinking to hard."

"Bella I'm sorry." Leah whispered.

"I'm sorry to, for ever trusting you." I ran out of Jacob's house and into my new car. On the way home the radio began playing Should've Said No by Taylor Swift.

It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong

You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You should've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same

You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no

You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

When I arrived home, my dad asked me what happened, and I gave him the full story.

"Honey, I know it hurts, but there are other fish in the sea."

"I hope so dad, I hope so." With that I went upstairs and got ready for bed.

Alice POV

I had invited James over my house today expecting it to be fun, but I was wrong all he's done is complain about my wardrobe choices. I had finally had enough.

"James you either take me as I am or leave."

"What's that suppose to mean."

"It means, your either going to have to stop complaining about my clothes, or I'm breaking up with you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not changing for anybody."

"Well then fine I'll go."

"Good Riddance," when I said that I meant that I feel freer than I have in ages. I turned on the radio and they were playing Que Sera by Miley Cyrus

Ha, whatever will be, will be

Delete me from your friends,  
I don't care what you think  
Let's forget we ever met,  
Dont'cha worry 'bout me  
So sick to my stomach when I think about  
The wasted time we spent together planning on forever  
(Oh, whatever)  
Cheat me once - shame on you  
Cheat me twice - shame on me  
I'm an idiot that I couldn't see what's underneath  
That beautiful face, thought these were my worst days  
But surprise, surprise I'm doing just fine

Ah, que sera, sera  
Ah, que sera, sera  
What ever comes, I'll be okay  
Whatever life throws my way  
You wish I'd hurt, but I'm free as a bird  
And I'm happier no-ow-ow  
Ah, que sera

I could never go back to a thing that didn't last  
And I'm sorry to say that you're living in the past  
And if you'd ever believe I would take you back  
It took you long to get in - but now you're out so fast  
The way you played your cards, should've told me who you are  
Always going all in, and then you hated when I'd win  
This time you went too far, should've known it from the start  
(From: .)  
That you'd gamble with my heart

Ah, que sera, sera  
Ah, que sera, sera  
What ever comes, I'll be okay  
Whatever life throws my way  
You wish I'd hurt, but I'm free as a bird  
And I'm happier no-ow-ow

Oh, I feel it in the air  
(I feel it in the air, babe)  
Oh, there's something better out there  
Oh, hello to new me  
(Hello, hello, hello)  
Oh, so goodbye, baby  
(Goodbye)

I could never go back to a thing that didn't last  
And I'm sorry to say that you're living in the past  
And if you'd ever believe I would take you back  
It took you long to get in - but now you're out so fast  
The way you played your cards, should've told me who you are  
Always going all in, and then you hated when I'd win  
This time you went too far, should've known it from the start  
That you'd gamble with my heart

Ah, que sera, sera  
Ah, que sera, sera  
What ever comes, I'll be okay  
Whatever life throws my way  
You wish I'd hurt, but I'm free as a bird  
And I'm happier no-ow-ow  
Ah, que sera

It fit me perfectly

I went to bed with a smile on my face.

**A/N that was short I know but it was just a filler chapter. I'll update soon. **


	4. True Friends

You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside when something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend

-True Friend by Miley Cyrus

Bella POV

I walked into school alone and sat down in my desk in class. I wasn't sad over Jacob. I was not sad at all; if he can't appreciate me then he doesn't deserve me. What I was sad about is how I no longer have any friends. Sigh, no use thinking over it maybe I'll meet some new people at the Writer's Circle.

I haven't been yet since the meetings have been canceled.

…..…AT THE WRITER'S CIRCLE…..…..

BPOV

I walked in and sat down, waiting for the others to show up.

5 minutes guess who showed up, Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon. I almost walked out the door.

"Bella, Alice what are you doing here."

"I'm here to participate in the Writer's Circle." I replied.

"Really me to." Alice said.

"I second that."

"You guys want to be writers?" I asked curious.

"No, I'm really here to find someone who'll let me illustrate one of there books." Alice replied.

"I'm here, because I needed an excuse to tell my parents to let me quit the cheerleading team." Rosalie answered.

"You quit?" I asked stun.

"Yeah it just wasn't me."

"So anyone got any writing to share?" Alice asked.

"Yes I do." I said standing up. I began to read my story about a girl whose doesn't know who she really is and is trying to find out through a series of missions. When I was finished I got a standing ovation.

"Girl can sing and write." Rosalie said smiling.

I smiled back. After that we sat down and just talked and caught up. When the time was done we went to McDonalds and got some ice cream. I had so much fun. I think I might have gotten my friends back.


	5. stick to the status quo

It is better by far  
To keep things as they are  
Don't mess with the flow, no, no  
Stick to the status quo

-Stick to the status quo by High School Musical

Tanya POV

This is a disaster the schools social system is coming apart by the seams. The social system is built around 6 people: Edward, Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. They may not realize it but it's true.

Edward and Rosalie are popular and in charge people keep in check because of them.

Alice, Emmett, and Jasper are average and the people associated with them feel better.

Bella is a loser and a loner; she was made to be picked on.

Now though this system is falling are apart fast I have to do something.

**A/N I know this was short but I need you to know what Tanya feels**.


	6. Girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

-Girlfriend by Avirl Lavigne

Bella POV

I'm glad to have my friends back, but we've all realized that something's missing, so we're now sitting around Rose's living room.

"We are missing something." Rose said

"I think I know." I said

"What." Alice said hipper.

"We're missing the boys." I said.

"Okay let's go get them." Alice said bouncy in her seat Note to self: Never give Alice caffeine.

"Problem, no smart chick is going to let there boyfriend hang out with a bunch of single girls, unless there stupid." Rosalie said.

"But Tanya is stupid." Alice said pouting.

"Not that kind of stupid Alice." I patiently explained.

"So what do we do?" Alice asked upset.

"We must get the boys to break up with there girlfriends or we shall never ever be a group again." I said dramatically.

"I have a plan." Rosalie said.

"What?" Alice and I asked.

Rosalie whispered the plan to us. It was genius. We slept at my house since I had everything we would need for the plan.

…THE NEXT DAY AT LUNCH….

We walked into the cafeteria. Rose was wearing a black t-shirt that said _My Looks Can Really Kill _in purple letters, a black mini skirt and some black high heels. Alice was wearing a purple shirt that said _I'm Intimidating and Proud _in black letters, a black skirt with black leggings, and some black high heels. I was wearing a Red t-shirt that said _I Wish You Would Fight Me _in black letters, a pair of black skinny jeans, and some black boots.

We got up on stage and set up the equipment. I went up to my mike.

"Sups peeps, I'm going to sing a song with Rose and Alice here. You will applaud in the end, because not only is my dad a cop who owns a gun I also know some pretty muscular people in La Push who owe me. So applaud if you want to keep your legs." I said with a big fake smile on my face.

(Bella, **Rose**, _Alice,_ _**All**_)

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_**  
**_  
You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
**Alright, alright, alright**

Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
_I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody?s talking about

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it?s not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again

So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
**And again and again and again**

Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend**_

Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend

Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?

_**Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way**_

Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way

Right before we got off stage, I looked at the boy's faces. I knew they knew who we were talking to. We got off stage and headed to class.


End file.
